


Derek's Eyes

by katerina_black



Series: Teen Wolf Eye Studies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerina_black/pseuds/katerina_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another study, this time of Derek's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants, I'm over [here](katerina-black.tumblr.com) at tumblr, and would love new friends!


End file.
